In various fields and circumstances, such as real estate acquisition and development, property inspection, architectural analysis, general contracting, improvement cost estimation and other circumstances, it may be desirable to view the interior of a house, office, or other building without having to physically travel to and enter the building. While traditional still photographs of a building's interior may provide some understanding of that interior, it is difficult to fully understand the layout and other details of the interior from such photographs. However, it can also be difficult or impossible to accurately and efficiently capture more immersive types of visual information for building interiors, without spending significant time and using specialized equipment.